


Thicker Than Blood

by Lady_Douji



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Douji/pseuds/Lady_Douji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nod's father didn't die all those years ago in Wraithwood. Now he wants his son back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nod’s senses returned slowly. First came the dull burning ache in his ribs, indicating they were cracked if not broken, quickly followed by a half dozen bruises announcing their presence. Then came the sensation that he was laying on something soft and covered with a warm blanket. That seemed wrong somehow, but Nod couldn’t pinpoint why. Next came the scent of stale, musty air heavy with decay.

That last woke Nod with a shock, sitting up ignoring his protesting ribs, Nod looked at his surroundings. He was in a small, dark room on a bed piled with soft moss and furs. The last of the day’s light filtered in from a window barred with thorny vines.

“Beetledung, I’m in Wraithwood.” Nod whispered in horror, his mind racing to figure out how he had gotten there. “We were on patrol. . .”

It had been a standard patrol, well maybe not quite standard as Ronin was with them, but Ronin typically went on patrol with a squad once a week. He had been scouting, just a little ahead of the group and had spotted something. Just as he signaled back to the others Boggans had attacked. He had been knocked off his bird and bounced off a couple of branches and blacked out. So apparently after blacking out he had been taken by the Boggans, and that explained why he was in Wraithwood.

What that didn’t explain was why he was in a relatively comfortable room instead of a cell. Or, as he checked himself, why he had been stripped of his armor and most of his clothing and had his injuries treated. Clean bandages were wrapped around his torso keeping his ribs snug and supported.

While he sat looking around the room for anything useful, Nod heard bolts being moved at the door. Tensing Nod debated his chances of fighting his way out, as the door opened and three Boggans entered. One carrying a pitcher, basin and towel, a second carrying a bundle of cloth Nod assumed was clothing, and the third carrying a bag filled with lumpy shapes. Shutting the door behind them, the first two set their burdens onto a small table and then stepped back behind the third. 

“Wash up and get dressed.” The third spoke motioning to Nod.

“Why should I listen to you, Boggan?” Nod said glaring at the three

The Boggan smirked down at Nod, “Lord Mandrake thought you would refuse. He said to show you this.”

The Boggan then emptied his bag onto the floor, spilling leafmen helmets on to the floor, including one with a large golden crescent. Nod’s eyes widen as he reached out for the helmets, before looking at the Boggans in confusion.

“These are the helmets of the leafmen we captured along with you.” the Boggon explained, “Lord Mandrake ordered that any disobedience or rebellion from you will be taken out of their skins.”

Nod’s mind reeled, hand itching to grab those helmets, wondering if the Boggans really held their owners, “What? Why does Mandrake care about me?”

The Boggan shrugged, “Don’t know. You’ll have to ask him yourself.” Pointing to the basin and clothing, “Now wash up and get dressed. You have ten minutes.”

The Boggans filed out of the room, leaving Nod alone and utterly confused. For a moment Nod just sat there looking between the door and the helmets scattered on the floor until he remembered the Boggan’s warning. Still confused Nod got up from the bed, vaguely grateful he hadn’t been stripped bare. Washing up as ordered wasn’t much, just a bit of splashing water on his face. Apparently Boggans weren’t big on soap.

Hesitantly turning to the stack of clothing, Nod picked up a long tunic his nose wrinkling at smell of mouse fur. Pulling the tunic on Nod wished the Boggans were big on soap, already feeling dirty again. That feeling only grew as he wrapped the belt made from the mouse’s tail around his waist. The last items looked some sort moccasins or pair of boots. After pulling the roughly sewn boots on, Nod quickly laced them up.

Washed and dressed as ordered, Nod snagged Ronin’s helmet off the floor. Sitting on the bed, he held the helmet close trying to figure out what was happening. Boggans didn’t typically take prisoners. When they did it was usually for torture and interrogation. Which made his presence in the room more confusing, he should be in a cell with the other captured leafmen. Could the Boggans be trying out mindgames and trickery now? That wasn’t their style though, and Nod doubted the Boggans were smart enough for it. The whole situation was making his head hurt. 

Nod was still trying to puzzle things out when he heard the bolts being removed again. Setting Ronin’s helmet aside Nod stood up determined to face his captors on his feet. Once again three Boggans filed into the room, though this time they carried staves rather than various items. The leader’s eyes glanced over Nod with a flicker of disappointment.

“Now what?” Nod said biting back a glare, mindful of the various helmets still littered across the floor.

“Now we escort you to Lord Mandrake.” the Boggan answered motioning Nod forward with a smirk, “and you get to find out what he wants.”

Nod stepped forward as directed, the Boggan turned and lead Nod out of the room, the other two Boggans falling in step behind him. As they moved through the dark, twisted corridors Nod kept looking for any sign of the other leafmen or an avenue of escape. Even though Nod doubted he could try an escape until he knew if the others were there or not, their safety and well-being apparently depended on his good behavior. Eventually they came the the end of the corridor, a large piece of bark and more guards blocking the path. At a growl from the Boggan leading him the guards moved the bark out of the way, Moving forward once more, Nod was lead to a room featuring a large table with three high back chairs. Nod felt his chest and throat tighten when he saw who was sitting at the head of the table.

Mandrake, Lord of the Boggans and King of Rot watched and smirked in triumph as Nod was lead to the empty seat toward his right. Nod’s stomach gave another twist when he saw Ronin seated across from him. His godfather had been stripped out of his armor, bruises marred his face, and his hands were tied in front of him, while two boggans stood guard.. Ronin was glaring over at Mandrake, his gaze softening as he looked over at Nod.

As he was forced to sit Nod spoke softly, “Ronin, are you all right? What about the others?’

Ronin gave him a small smile, “I’m fine, and for now so’s everyone else. You’re the one everyone’s worried about.”

“What’s going on?”

“My my. You’ve raised my boy to be quite the rude young man, Ronin.” Mandrake interjected, “Ignoring his host like that.”

Nod turned to glare at Mandrake, tensing as Mandrake’s words sunk in, “What are you talking about? Why are we here?”

“Ronin is here to tell a story. Why you’re here won’t make sense until he does.” Mandrake grinned maliciously at the general. “So Ronin, go on tell Nod the story of what really happened to his father.”

Ronin frowned, his brow furrowed as he tried to find the right words, “Nod, your father wasn’t killed by the Boggans as we thought eleven years ago. He was taken by them.”

Nod felt a twist in his gut, remembering when Ronin had come to his home with news of his father’s death, “W-why? What happened to him if he wasn’t killed?”

Ronin took a deep breathe, “It appears the old wive’s tale of Boggans kidnapping Jinn and changing them into Boggans is true. Your father was turned into a Boggan.”

“WHAT! H-how?” Nod’s hands clenched tightly, glancing over the boggans present.

“Hmm, it was an excruciatingly painful but ultimately liberating experience.” Mandrake said, in fond remembrance.

Nod could only turn and stare at the Boggan leader in horror, the implications clear. “No, you can’t mean. . .”

Mandrake smiled, “I remember the time I took you to see birds hatching. You spotted a dragonfly and chased it. You ended up in a mudpatch and got completely covered. Your mother was so mad.”

For a moment Nod could only stare in horror at Mandrake, before launching out of the chair with an enraged roar, “LIAR!”

Mandrake seemed nonplussed as Nod charged at him. Smiling, he stood and caught Nod’s wrists as the enraged jinn struck him. 

Nod struggled in Mandrake’s grip, kicking at him, “LIAR! My dad was a leafman! A good man! You can’t be him!”

Chuckling Mandrake slowly forced Nod back to his seat, “Still as stubborn as I remember. Now settle down Nod, there’s still more for you to hear.”

Nod ignored Mandrake and continued to struggle against the boggan leader as he was shoved back into the chair. Grunting as the impact jarred his aching ribs Nod growled, “Let go!”

“Nod. NOD!” Ronin’s voice cut through the angry haze in Nod’s head. Trying to catch his breath Nod turned to his godfather’s voice, seeing him being held back by the two Boggan guards.”

“Nod, calm down.” Ronin urged. “It’ll be alright.”

“Ronin?” Nos said, calming a little but still squirming under Mandrake’s grip. “Do you believe him?”

Ronin sighed heavily as he met Nod’s eyes, “I do. He knows about things only Aeron would know.”

Nod slumped in the chair, struggling to calm down. He felt ill and almost wanted to be back in that small room or anyplace small and private. Someplace he could think.

“Hmm and of course you listen to him.” Mandrake’s murmured, the boggan grinning as Nod looked at him. Releasing Nod’s wrists Mandrake cupped Nod’s cheek in one hand, gently stroke it with his thumb. “Now you’ve just received some surprising news so I am going to forgive that little tantrum but in the future I expect you to behave better or. . .”

Mandrake’s voice cut off as his free hand snapped out, Nod saw a flash of metal a mere moment before hearing the thunk of a knife being embedded in wood. A quick glance showed the knife still trembling from the impact, a hair's breath from Ronin’s temple. If Ronin was disturbed by the assault he showed no sign, his eyes instead focused on Mandrake and Nod, lips pressed into a tight frown.

Mandrake squeezed Nod’s jaw focusing his attention on him again. “Do you understand?”

Nod fought the urge to jerk his head and struggle against Mandrake’s grip, forcing himself to meet Mandrake’s eye. “Yeah, I get it.”

“Good.” Mandrake said with a grin. Releasing Nod and ruffling his hair before returning to his own chair. “Now we can relax and enjoy our first family dinner in years.”

Nod looked down at his hands anxiously, unable to look up and meet Ronin’s eyes, “So why am I here now?” Nod demanded.. “You apparently chose this place over Mom and me years ago.”

Mandrake’s expression darkened, “Well you see. Ronin here killed your younger brother Dagda leaving me without an heir. So I thought who better to replace him than my actual firstborn son to become my new heir.”

Nod’s eyes widen in horror. “Wha. .?”

“NO!” Ronin yelled cutting Nod off, his clenched fists banged on the table as he tried to rise. The two guards grabbed his shoulders and forced him back to his chair. “You can’t! You said the transformation hurt. You can’t put Nod through that!”

Mandrake smirked at Ronin as he struggled against his guards, “Oh don’t you worry Ronin. I’ll be using a far gentler method of transformation on Nod. It takes longer to complete, but is less dangerous and virtually pain free.”

Ronin growled, “Not good enough. Leave him alone.”

“You’re not in a position to give orders Ronin.” Mandrake sneered, “Nor are you my commanding officer anymore.”

Nod sat watching the two with growing dread, “What about the others? What’s going to happen to them?”

“Well, that’s up to you Nod.” Mandraked answered, “What I have planned for you will take time, and it will be easier if you co-operate. So if you behave and obey your instructions then they remain unharmed.”

Nod clenched his fists, trying not to think about about Mandrake’s plans, “I want to see them. If they’re hostages for my co-operation I need to see them and make sure they’re alright.” 

“Understandable.” Mandrake said in agreement, “After dinner, we’ll join the guards in escorting Ronin back to his cell. You may see the other leafmen then.”

Nod wanted to protest, to demand to see the others right then, but a warning glance from Mandrake stopped the words in his throat. Slumping in his chair Nod looked over at Ronin. Ronin’s expression was a mix of worry, anger and determination.

As their eyes met Ronin mouthed the words, “Many leaves. We’ll get out of this.”

Nodding back, Nod tried to relax while under Mandrake’s triumphant gaze, trusting Ronin would come up with a way to get everyone back to Moonhaven safely.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronin sat at Mandrake’s table alternating between glaring at the Boggan warlord and looking over to his godson. Nod had never been good at hiding his feelings and now his expressions flashed from worried, to scared, to disgusted. It was a good reflection on Ronin’s own emotions. Ever since that first wave of Boggans had attacked their patrol. 

The attack had been as swift as it was confusing. The Boggans hadn’t used spears, or clubs but nets and lassos to entangle and capture. He and the rest of the squad had been too slow to adapt to the sudden and strange change of tactics. Ronin had barely seen when Nod had been knocked off his bird and disappeared into the branches below. 

Afterwards, even as he was captured and dragged to Wraithwood he hoped Nod had escaped and was safely on his way to Moonhaven to report the attack. That hope was quickly shattered as he and the other prisoners were lined up before before Mandrake. Ronin could see Nod halfway down the line. Nod looked unsteady and only the Boggan holding him kept him upright. At a sign from Mandrake the Boggans started pulling off the leafmen's helmets.

Mandrake smiled when Nod’s helmet was removed, walking over to examine him more closely. Ronin kept his face blank as he watched Mandrake grasp Nod’s chin, tilting his head left and right to get a better look. He heard Mandrake make a pleased chuckle and give a soft command to his soldier. The Boggan nodded and began to lead Nod away from the group. Nod stumbling in as daze, his eyes unfocused and glassy.

“If you wanted to have a talk Mandrake you could have just sent a note.” Ronin said. “This sort of invitation is a little rough. Even for you.”

“Ahh Ronin, there’s that arrogance I loathe so much” Mandrake sneered, turning to Ronin as if noticing he was there for the first time. “I wasn’t after you. Although you are a nice bonus. But this, this is about the boy.”

Mandrake gestured over to Nod who hanged limply in the grip of a Boggan as he was being placed on a stretcher. Ronin struggled to keep a wave of panic from showing on his face. Regardless of why Mandrake decided to target Nod it would be worse for him if the Boggan king guessed he was important to Ronin.

“He’s just a scout. Why target him?” Ronin questioned, keeping his voice and expression firm and steady. 

“Oh, he’s much more than a scout to me.” Mandrake said cryptically, nodding to the Boggans surrounding Nod. “Take him away.”

“WAIT!” Willow, the squad’s medic yelled out. Pulling againsts the grip of of the Boggan holding her. “He’s injured! If you’re not planning on killing him, you should let me take a look at him.”

“He’s not your concern little healer.” Mandrake sneered at Willow. “You have enough patients to worry about. Behave and I’ll allow you to keep your supplies. You’re going to need them”

Ronin could see Willow’s angry flush even through her dark skin. He caught her eye, shaking his head no, before she could try to attack Mandrake. Their situation was bad enough without the squad losing their healer. Willow nodded her understanding even as she glared up at Mandrake.

“Wise choice little healer.” Mandrake chuckled. “Take them all to the cells.”

With that, the Boggans began pushing the leafmen into a march deeper into Wraithwood. Into caverns that looked recently excavated and made into cells, caverns that looked large enough to hold half of Moonhaven’s forces. Ronin blinked at the implications and struggled to stay focus and find any weakness in their prison. Mandrake had said he had been after Nod, but he couldn’t figure out why. Especially not to the extent Mandrake was apparently willing to go.

Once the leafmen had been searched and stripped of their weapons and armor they were sorted in placed into cells. Ronin and Captain Yardow set into smaller private cells, the rest into a larger communal cell. The Boggans then left the leafmen to their own devices. Gathering at the bars of the cells, speculation abounded.

“General?” Corporal Bardock questioned. “What would Mandrake want with Nod?”

Ronin felt his shoulders slump as he leaned against the bars of his cell, “I don’t know.”

“Could he blame Nod for what happened when the pod bloomed?” One of Nod’s fellow scouts piped in.

Ronin thought back, it had been MK who really saved the day. Getting her father to lead the bats away and allowing the moonlight to reach the pod. But Nod had preventing Mandrake from landing a killing blow on Ronin. That would have been first time Mandrake would have even seen Nod close-up. Although it didn’t explain why Mandrake would set out to capture Nod versus killing him. Or why he would bother capturing and holding other leafmen as well. 

“Or maybe because Nod’s close to you General.” Lieutenant Taro offered before being hushed by others. If Mandrake didn’t already know of Nod’s relationship with Ronin no-one wanted him to find out. 

Ronin shook his head, they just didn’t have enough information. “We’ll ignore Mandrake’s motives for now. They’re no help to us, and I’m sure he’ll gloat over us and tell us everything eventually. Focus on searching for weaknesses in the cells, and ways to escape.”

A chorus of “”Yes Sir.” came back to him and the leafmen fell into silence as they withdrew from the bars and went to work. Willow started gathering each of the unit members small healing kits to inventory and checking the squad for injuries, while the rest began inspecting their cell. Ronin turned and looked as his own cell. It wasn’t much and a quick search revealed it devoid of anything useful. It was a square box with a small pallet of moss as an excuse for a bed, and a small hole as a toilet. Sinking onto the pallet Ronin held his head in his hands trying not to think of what was happening to Nod. 

A few hours passed in relative silence until a group of Boggans entered. Rising, Ronin moved to the door of his cell.

“Where is the other scout?” He demanded, “The brown haired one Mandrake had taken away.”

The Boggan shrugged, as he unlocked the door to the cell, “Don’t care. Lord Mandrake wishes to speak with you. You can ask him.”

Ronin nodded as the door opened and he stepped out. The Boggans bound his hands and lead him out of the cellblock. The hallways seemed strangely empty outside of a few guards. Ronin was careful to note the twists and turns of the labyrinthine tunnels that made up Wraithwood until he was taken into a large room dominated by a banquet table. Mandrake was waiting for him, sitting in a large chair at the head of the table. 

“Ahh Ronin, I’m glad you could join me.” Mandrake said gesturing to a chair “You being here will make things much easier.”

“Where is my scout?” Ronin demanded as he was forced to sit in a chair, “What are you doing to him.”

Mandrake poured himself a glass of water, “Nod will be joining us shortly. I’ve been having his injuries treated.”  
Ronin frowned, vaguely he wondered why Mandrake had bothered learning Nod’s name or treat his injuries, but put them away as more part of Mandrake’s confusing behavior. “What is this all about? What do you want?”

Mandrake grinned, “Hmm for right now I wanted to reminisce. Stealing mooncakes from Grandmother Lily’s window with my two best friends. Every year at the Autumn Equinox. I suspect she always knew, but let us get away with our fun.”

Ronin froze, memories long pushed aside came unbidden to the fore. Three giggling children, Tara, himself, and his best friend Aeron as they sneaked to the open window. Sweet mooncakes still warm from the oven and almost glowing in the light of dusk. He had avoided thoughts and memories of Aeron for years, ever since that night Ronin had to leave him behind in Wraithwood. He hadn’t wanted to think of the loss or his failure.

“How do you know about that?” Ronin asked, already dreading the answer.

Mandrake looked at him as if he was an exceptionally slow child, “The same way I know about the time you got tangled in bramble vines covered in tree sap during your first year as a leafman. I was there.”

“Aeron.” Ronin’s hands clenched into fists feeling a chill running down his spine. “How? And why wait till now to say anything? Why didn’t you try to come home?”

“Don’t you remember Ronin, what Grandmother Lily always said?” Mandrake said smirking, “Behave or the Boggans will steal you away, twist your bones and blacken your skin. Turns out she was right. And afterwards I had no desire to return.”

“Not even for Nod?” Ronin demanded, anger overcoming his shock. Nod’s face as he was told his father was never coming home was forever etched in his mind. 

Mandrake’s smirk slipped into a frown, “I was busy with other concerns. Nod will be joining us soon. When he does you will confirm who I am. Otherwise the rest of your men will suffer for your refusal.”

Ronin clenched his jaw, but nodded his understanding. A feeling of dread curled in his stomach beginning to suspect what Mandrake was planning for Nod. That feeling only grew when Nod was finally escorted in. Dressed in mouse furs, Nod looked alert but confused and attempting to hide his unease. Ronin couldn’t see any obvious signs of injuries and could only hope Mandrake’s healers had treated them well. 

They couldn’t speak much with Mandrake looming over them. Ronin could only curse his own helplessness as Nod learned the truth of who Mandrake was, and try to calm him down. Then lose his own temper when Mandrake revealed his plans for Nod. Now they sat in uncomfortable awkward silence as food was brought out and served, trapped listening to Mandrake talk like it was old times back in Moonhaven. Nod picked at the food presented to him only taking a bite when prompted to. Finally Mandrake either tired of the stilted one sided conversation or had simply finished his food and signaled for the plates to be taken away. 

“Well that was nice.” Mandrake said pleasantly as he stood, “We’ll have to do it again. But for now I think it’s best for Ronin to return to his cell.”

One of the guards pulled Ronin out of his chair, while Nod cautiously rose as well.

“And now you’ll allow me to see the others right?” Nod demanded, not quite able to keep his nervousness out of his voice.

“Of course Nod.” Mandrake smiled motioning Nod closer, “ I do keep my promises. But first I have something for you.”

Nod approached the Boggan king, lips pressed into a thin frown, “Right now the only thing I want is to see the other leafmen.”

Mandrake sneered, reaching for a bundle held by a waiting boggan, “Spoken like a true leafman. We’ll have to work on that attitude.” Pulling on the bundle Mandrake revealed a cloak of snakeskin with a collar of black iridescent feathers and topped with a chickadee skull. Wrapping the cloak around Nod’s shoulders Mandrake either ignored or didn’t noticed the way Nod shuddered in disgust. “It can get quite chilly here in Wraithwood. You will need this when walking through the halls.” 

Setting a hand on Nod’s shoulder Mandrake nodded at Ronin’s guards who pushed him to start marching. Slowly they formed a rather strange procession back through the oddly empty halls. Ronin began to suspect the the majority of the Boggans were avoiding their king and his prisoners. 

As they entered the cellblock, the squad stood at attention at the bars of their cell asking questions.

“General. Are you alright?”

“Did you find out about Nod?”

“What’s Mandrake planning?”

The questions petered off as Ronin’s hands were freed and he was pushed into his cell and Mandrake and Nod came into view. Ronin could see the confusion in their faces at Nod’s attire and lack of restraints. The confusion quickly slipped away to concern as Nod was urged forward. The squad asking questions, and trying to check Nod for injuries as Nod struggled to answer them. 

“I’ll explain everything later. Don’t worry about it for now.” Ronin said, raising his voice over the rush of questions. The questions ceased and were replaced with soft assurances and promises.

“I suppose I should thank you for raising my boy and keeping him alive all this time.” 

“I keep my promises too Mandrake. And I promised to look out for him.” Ronin glared up at Mandrake, who stood just outside his cell watching Nod visit the others. “And a cloak with a bird skull? Did you forget just how much Nod loves birds?”

“I’m relieving of your promise. You needn’t concern yourself with Nod anymore.” Mandrake sneered at his former friend, “The cloak is for his protection. A mark of his position here in Wraithwood.”

Nod tuned out the conversation behind him as he looked over the squad, no-one looked seriously injured. “Are you guys okay?”

Willow forced her way to the front of the cell reaching through the bars to take his hands. “We’re fine. What about you? You took a bad fall back there.”

Willow’s hands glowed with a soft golden light and Nod could feel the tingly warmth of magic as she checked on him. “I’m fine Willow.”

The annoyed healer snorted as she pulled her hands away, “Three cracked ribs and a concussion is not what I’d call “fine,” but you’ll live.”

Smiling a little Nod leaned against the bars, “Mandrake’s crazy and I don’t know if I can explain, but I promise I’ll everything I can to keep you guys safe.”

Mandrake’s heavy hand on his shoulder stopped any replies. “Visit’s over Nod. Time to go.”

Nodding, Nod stepped away from the bars, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Pulled out of the cellblock quickly, Nod only heard snatches of farewells and urging to be careful from the others. Hustled back through the twisting tunnels back to his room, Nod glanced at Mandrake who had a dark glower on his face. Whatever Ronin had said while he visited the others had angered the Boggan king and Nod wondered if he should have tried to pay attention. By the time they had gotten back to his room Mandrake had calmed down and was once again grinning in satisfaction.

Waiting for them was another Boggan. A female one if Nod judged her appearance correctly. Short and hunched over with black chitan covering her back she looked like an exceptionally large beetle. The Boggan looked up at him, her antenna just reaching to his shoulders, clacking a pair of mandible like fangs.

“Is this the one you want changed? Lord Mandrake” She hissed out, poking at Nod’s chest, “He’s awfully skinny.”

“This is my son and heir,” Mandrake replied, “It’s up to you to give him the appropriate form.” 

The Boggan snorted turning to the table currently loaded with bowls and clay pots, grumbling as she began mixing items from the various pots and mixing them. “So much fuss and bother. Should just throw him into the Cauldron and be done with it.”

Nod inched away but found himself pressed against Mandrake, “Who is that?”

“That is Vedma, She is my medicine woman,” Mandrake replied setting his hands on Nod’s shoulders to keep him still. “You can consider her the midwife for your birth as a Boggan.”

“That is so not comforting.” Nod grumbled, watching the medicine woman work.

Finally after a few long minutes Vedma turned back to them holding a bowl of foul smelling liquid holding it out to Nod. “Drink this.”

Nod took the bowl with trepidation, eyeing the thick liquid. “What is it?

Mandrake’s grip tightened, “The gentler way. Now drink.”

Gulping, Nod took a moment to steel his nerves. “I guess there’s no way out right now.” Raising the bowl to his lips, Nod struggled to down the potion. Thick and gritty it tasted even worse than it smelled. Finishing the bowl, he struggled for a few moments to keep it down, breathing deeply past a round of nausea. “So how long do I have before that stuff takes effect.”

Vedma starting gathering her pots into a bag, “A drink a night for several weeks before the change will work. I’ll be back tomorrow. I still think you should just throw the whole lot into the Cauldron Lord Mandrake.”

“Your advice is noted Vedma, but what use have I for a dozen new Boggans when all I want is one heir.” Mandrake said grinning, “You are dismissed.”

Vedma bowed her head to Mandrake before striding out of the room, still muttering.

Now alone with Mandrake Nod fidgeted, thinking of all the times he had wished to be with his father. “Once this change is done, will you let others go? Even Ronin?”

“If you wish it.” Mandrake purred ruffling Nod’s hair as if in affection, “As I said, I only want an heir. Now get some rest. You will have a busy day tomorrow.”

Mandrake turned, leaving the room and letting the door close with a heavy bang leaving Nod alone in his own prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like Willow. I might have to work her into some of my other fics.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired but a prompt at the Epic Kink meme. I didn't need another fic on the to do pile but one of the scenes grabbed me and wouldn't let go so here we are.


End file.
